Rising affordability is leading to tremendous consumption of industrial goods in the society. One such good is a car, which is now possessed by millions of people. Now, urban places have got very limited space for example a business establishment, a school, a multiplex, a business avenue, etc. for parking of the vehicles. All these possess a limited space that could accommodate only a certain number of vehicles. Hence, parking space needs to be efficiently managed in order to accommodate the vehicles and also regulate their movement in the parking space.
At present, there exist a lot of approaches and solutions to manage parking space efficiently. The parking space management solutions begin with localization of the vehicle when the vehicles are entering the parking zone. In most of these solutions, Global Positioning System (GPS) along with video camera feed is the usual technique used to localize the vehicles. However, as most of the parking spaces are in poor network coverage areas, like basement, underground, etc. the GPS signal is commonly unreliable and in many cases dysfunctional. Hence, existing approaches do not provide accurate or efficient localization solutions. Some advancement to address this issue involves expensive equipments which are based on radio beacons and requires additional sensors to be installed which add to the infrastructure cost.
The issues mainly faced in localization of vehicles are to accurately determine when the vehicles are entering the parking environment and to localize the vehicles efficiently in the parking environment where the GPS signals are very weak.